


Naked And Afraid

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which Damar can't remember how he got here.prompt: stranded / survival scenario





	Naked And Afraid

The first thing he realizes when he wakes up is that he’s very, very cold.

The second thing he realizes when he wakes up is that he’s naked. Of course, waking up naked isn’t anything unusual for Corat Damar, but when he’s naked, alone, and _outside_ it becomes strange.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes as they adjust to the dim light filtering through the snowy forest. “What…” As drunk as he usually is, he’s pretty sure he’d remember if he’d flown to a planet, taken off his clothes, and wandered off somewhere. But he doesn’t remember a thing -- in fact, the last thing he remembers, he was knocking back another glass of kanar, fully clothed and feet up on his desk.

Damar pulls himself to his feet and surveys his surroundings. He’s got no clothes, no food, and no shelter, just a note pinned to the tree he’d been lying under. 

He picks it up and starts reading.

_My dear Legate,_

_As you have most likely noticed (though it’s entirely possible you haven’t, being as drunk as you were when we knocked you unconscious), you’ve been stripped (haha, get it? Stripped?) of your rank and its privileges._

He crumples the page in his fist. “Weyoun,” he snarls. “I’m going to murder him.” 

He smooths out the page to keep reading, after taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

_My Lady Founder wanted you executed immediately. However, I convinced her to leave you here on this planet instead. It seemed to her a fitting punishment to force you to try to survive on your own with no resources, seeing as you have left us in a similar position._

_You could have been the true ruler of Cardassia, Legate. Your choices, pitiful acts of defiance though they were, prevent the Dominion from retaining you in power._

_You have outlived your usefulness to us._

Damar punches the tree hard. As soon as he does, he finds out why it’s a bad idea -- splinters, and blood welling up from his split knuckles. He swears in Kardasi, vehemently cursing Weyoun, the Female Founder, Dukat, the Breen, and anyone else he can think of.

He sticks his bleeding hand in the snow, trying to cool it off and stop the bleeding. When his fingers go numb, he pulls back and starts reading again.

_I expect you’ll be upset by this turn of events. But before you get too full of yourself, just remember that once we are finished dealing with the alliance, we will be able to turn our full attention to you and the other traitors in the ranks of the Cardassian government. I hope there are no hard feelings._

_Weyoun._

“No hard feelings, my ass,” Damar mutters out loud. He sucks on the knuckles of his injured hand, tasting the blood. “This couldn’t be much worse.”

He decides the first thing he needs to do is get himself some shelter. So he starts walking. It’s going to be a long few days until he figures out how to get off this awful planet.


End file.
